Lost Memories
by bbarracuda
Summary: Zim, was walking home from skool, Dib saw him, and then, IT happened... ZADF!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm having trouble with Hogwarts school of Doom and More Doom, so I'm writing this to keep my creative juices flowing! I wont be updating this as much as Hogwarts, but I'll try to keep it going pretty fast! **

**This is not a ZADR, no offense to people who like that, but personally, I think its kinda creepy...**

**Thank you Invader Else, without you this would not have been possible, everybody better read one of her stories, please, there good!**

**Zim has been on earth for 2 years now. Due to the gravity, he has grown, along with his skool mates. Dib is 14 and Gaz is 12**.

**If you like it, I might make it a full story, and not just a one-shot**

**This has probably been done before, but this came to me, thus I'm writing it!**

**Chapter 1-**

Zim, not feeling like going home, wondered the streets, before he knew it, he was on the way that Dib would normally take.

Dib was also walking home, Gaz had to stay after skool, (She had tormented girls with pig's blood) so he walked home alone. He saw Zim, and he walked over to him. He was going to push him in that puddle of water nearby. Then, before anyone could really react, a car came speeding down, Zim wasn't paying attention, he was crossing the street, unaware of the speeding vehicle. Dib ran, he was trying to stop Zim from crossing, he yelled out, fear in his voice.

"ZIM!"

Zim turned around, he saw the car, he stopped walking, it was, like a deer with headlights, frozen, with fear. Dib ran faster, he didn't care if this was the alien trying to take over, he didn't deserve to die, not today.

The actual event only lasted seconds, but to Zim and Dib, it lasted hours.

Zim stood their, and in a rush of black, the green seemed to fuse to the black, almost disappearing, and then show back up, accompanied with red.

Dib saw the driver, he was drunk.

Dib ran to Zim, he was covered with blood, unconscious, and hardly breathing. He had a large bump on his head from the landing, and a long scratch on his PAK. Dib, not sere on what to do, took of his jacket, and wrapped it around Zim, trying to stop the bleeding. He picked up the alien, put Zim's wig back on, and ran to his house. If he was lucky, his dad might be working on some hospital equipment, but he doubted it.

As soon as Dib got home, he rushed Zim to his dads labs, he put Zim down, and ran around the room, trying to find something, anything, that might help Zim. When he didn't find anything, he freaked out. What was he going to do now, he ran back over to Zim, who, was actually alright. It seemed that the PAK, which was now light up, was healing Zim. He was still unconscious, but the bleeding had stopped.

Dib picked Zim back up, and carried him to his room. Dib placed Zim on his bed, and sat down near the computer. The next day, Dib woke up really early (he didn't want to be asleep when Zim woke up). He got on the computer again, but ensure of what to do, just played random gaming sites, then, he hear moving, and shut the computer off.

Zim, was waking up!

Zim, was slowly opening his eyes, he could see, a, boy, but, t was really blurry, he was able to tell, that he had glasses, and scythe-like hair, slowly, the image came into focus. Then, the boy spoke.

"Hey! Your awake! I thought I might have lost you. You are O.K., right?"

"I... I don't know..."

"You don't know what?"

"If I'm okay, I, I cant remember, anything, nothing at all..."

"Really? Nothing, do, do you remember me?"

"No, I'm... I'm sorry..."

Zim, started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**As you can tell, I suck at one-shots, so I added this, it is now an official story!**

**Thank you Gazmrules, I'm sorry, I do have a problem with commas, but I think they add suspense! **

**And thanks to all the other people, sorry, its Invader Elze, NOT Else, my computer is being stupid...**

**I wrote this while I listened to Time of Dying, just cause I'm angry, but, its just anger, I'm not mad at any one, I'm just, mad...**

**Chapter 2-**

Did stared in shock... This couldn't be the Irken soldier, sent to conquer earth, he, Zim, would never cry...

"Z-Zim..."

"Who, who is Zim?"

"You are! Cant you even remember your own name?"

"N-no..."

Zim was afraid, he didn't know anything, who he was, ware he was, who is was with. Nothing.

"So, if, I'm Zim, then, who are you?"

"I-"

He cut himself off. He didn't know what to tell Zim, he couldn't just tell him he here to destroy earth, and that he was his arch rival...

"Well?"

Dib was brought back to reality, he thought, he would only tell him the parts he needed to know.

"I, I'm Dib Membrane. This is my room, you, were hit by a car, and I found you."

"If you found me, how do you know my name?"

"Case we go to the same skool."

"Oh..."

Zim rubbed his head, what was he going to do, how would he get back to his home?

As though he could read minds, Dib said he would take him. So they got off the bed, they were about to walk out the door when Zim asked-

"Why, am I green?"

Dib hadn't expected this, he didn't think Zim would forget EVERYTHING, how was he going to tell him he was an alien...

"Well, its, its a skin condition!"

"Oh..."

They walked the rest of the time, in an awkward silence. Until, Gir ran out of the house in his dog suit.

"MASTAH'S HOME!"

He jumped on top of Zim, who was now screaming, Dib, he just ran home...

After Zim got Gir off, he asked-

"Um, who are you? And why did you call me master?"

"What do you mean mastah, I'm Gir!"

Zim followed Gir into the house, Gir then took his Dog suit off, and turned on the Angry Monkey Show. Something about it was familiar, but he couldn't quit put his finger on it. Zim sadly walked into, well, a room, he wasn't sere ware he was going. It, luckily, had a bed, Zim fell on top, and was asleep within minutes.

He was walking across the street, he didn't pay attention to anything around him, he wasn't exactly sere why though. He heard someone yell-

"ZIM!"

The voice was familiar, but, it made him angry, he started to turn around, but, he was stopped by a fast moving black vehicle, his feet wouldn't work, he struggled, he wanted to get out of the way, but couldn't.

When the car made impact, all he saw was red, and then black...

Zim woke up, he heard a scream, then, realizing it was his, stopped, he felt his forehead, he had been sweating, it was 2:00 A.M. he tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't, the dream replaying itself through his half awake brain, until it was embedded.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm being a jerk, sorry Zim! I love you! Your cute and adorable! (especially when your in a bear suit, I said awww really loudly and my brothers stared at me.)**

**Thank you, joy2theworlddannyphantom, winxphantomphan, Madam Komodo, nv8tertak1, DarkRachet, GazmRules, myvampires24, Gomeriah, Buu the SIR Unitrachpop15, and Invader Elze, sorry if I forgot you, this would be easier to do if you commented.**

**Sorry, personally I hate this chapter, and I think it sucks.**

**Chapter 3-**

Zim got out of the bed, he turned to a mirror, and screamed.

His wig had fallen off during the sleepless night. He hit his head agents the mirror, trying desperately to remember.

"Mastah, are you alright?"

"What, oh, its Gir right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know, I, I had this dream that I was hit by a car, and, Dib said he found me after that happened, Gir, who was I?"

"Oh, well, me and mastah was sent here to-"

Gir was interrupted, he had let Dib in earlier, so he had ran in the room after Gir. He quickly noticed that Zim's wig had fallen off.

"Dib, I get the feeling your not telling me everything."

He was now glaring at Dib.

"Sigh, well, your right, but, I just don't feel like its me who should tell you everything..."

"Then who should?"

"Follow me."

Dib led Zim to the kitchen,and pointed to the toilet.

"What am I supposed to do, step in it?"

"Well, yes."

"Fine."

Still glaring at Dib, they managed to fit in the toilet. Zim jumped a little when the bottom of the toilet started to move. Soon they were in Zim's labs.

"All of this is under my house?"

"Ya..."

Zim looked around, trying to remember. When he heard the voice of a computer we all know and love.

"Its about time you got here."

"W-who's there."

"Uh, its your computer, your PAK was damaged wasn't it."

"Whats a PAK?"

"It keeps Irkans alive, and holds all of your thoughts and memories."

"So, you can tell me who I was?"

"Sere."

The floor that Zim was standing on, lifted up, and moved over to a screen. Wires came from the ceiling, and attached themselves to Zim's PAK, causing him to scream.

"Stop being a sissy."

"That's easy for you to say..."

(The words on the screen are in Irkan, but I'm posting them in English so you guys can read them, they will also be in bold.)

**Name-Zim**

**PAK Number- D3F3CT1V3**

**Location-Earth (Banished)**

**Job-Food Service Drone (believes that he's an Invader sent to Earth on a special mission from the Tallests)**

**UNABLE TO READ PAK DAMAGED**

Zim and Dib stared, they couldn't read it.

"Um, could you maybe translate it?"

"Fine."

It then apprehend in English, Zim and Dib read it over and over.

Zim wasn't able to comprehend it, I mean, think about it this way, you were just told that you were an alien, sent to earth, that was actually a food service Drone, that thought they were an invader.

Dib was dumbfounded, the alien he had fought, was just a guy that worked at a fast food place, that was only here because his leaders hated him.

"C-can you tell me why I'm banished?"

"No."

"Oh, okay, can you tell me anything else?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Please!"

"Wow, that's the first time I've heard you say please... O.K. Where to begin..."

"Any ware is fine."

"Sere, lets see, your here, to take over earth, your leaders don't like you cause your short and annoying, and the kid with the big head, hates your guts, and keeps threatening to give you an autopsy, and tell the world your an alien."

Zim just stared in shock, the guy that saved him, is the guy that wants him dead...

"Well, you heard my computer, aren't you going to take me now, while my guard is down."

"Zim, I-"

"Save it. But, before you go, why did you save me?"

"I, I don't know, it didn't feel right, leaving you to die like that."

"Leave, first you want me dead, then you save me, and then you didn't even tell me who I was, you pretended that everything was normal, like I was a human, you probably didnt even think about how I would feel, I may be an alien, but I have feelings, your not the only one."

"This is how you thank me for saving you?"

"LEAVE!"

Zim looked like he could start crying at any moment, he still glared at Dib, and Dib knew he would never be forgiven.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I'm just gonna write the chapter... Sorry the last one sucked, I should have made it longer, I mean, it couldv'e been 4 chapters!**

**Chapter 4-**

Zim, he didn't know what to do, he was banished, so he didn't think calling Irk would be a good idea, and Dib, he wasn't an option. There were only one person he could really talk to..

"Uh, Gir."

Gir then came down the toilet, ran up to Zim, and his eyes turned red for a few seconds.

"YES MY LORD!"

"Gir, what do I normally do?"

"Well, you go to the skool, come home, then you try to take over earth!"

"Anything else?"

"Not really..."

"Oh, thanks..."

Now what, it seemed that he really did think his mission was real.

"Gir, what do you like to do?"

**Dib-**

Dib walked home, he felt terrible.

"I mean, he cried twice, I didn't even know he could cry! At least tomorrow is a Monday, maybe I can talk to him tomorrow..."

He walked home, ignored Gaz, who was too busy playing a game slave to care, and went into his room, plopped on his bed, and fell asleep.

**Zim-**

Zim couldn't move, Gir had put quick-set cement in the waffle batter, and it was rising.

"COMPUTER HURRY! AND.. GET... ME... out..."

The batter was rising faster, but right before it completely consumed Zim, the computer managed to turn the waffle batter, into ashes.

"Gir, please... don't ever... put cement... in the batter again..."

He slowly walked into his room, and fell on the bed. Too tired to move.

Dib was right, the next day was Monday, Gir made Zim get up, and helped him into his disguise, Gir told him ware to go, then went to make more waffles. Zim made it to skool right before Dib, but before any of the students got inside the building, Dib saw Zim, and yelled out.

"ZIM!"

Zim turned, and started to glare, the other kids ignored it, and all walked inside the building, this was normal after all.

"What do you want now Dib? I'm not in the mood."

"I know, its just, I'm sorry."

"What, you, you think that you can just apologize?"

"I know I cant but-"

"Save it, after all-"

Zim started sounding angrier, and angrier with each breath.

"-You have a family!Me, what do I have, I have a hole planet that wants me dead! And I'll never know why! You left me in the dark! You didn't tell me anything! Nothing at all! No one, stabbed you in the back! and you expect me to just, forgive you! I could never forgive someone like you! You mightv'e saved my life, but I'm just gonna end up dead any way! I'm not okay! Ill end up killing myself! No one can tell me anything! You heard everything use full my computer could tell me! And I know its not his fault... But your the only one left, that can tell me anything! And your just sitting their! Waiting for me to break down, so you can catch me! And cut me up! I may be a, a filthy alien Dib, but I'm a living creature with feelings! But, I don't care any more."

Zim's voice slowly became sadder.

"Give a, an autopsy, see what I care, go on! What are you waiting for? Just put me in your lab or whatever, and cut me up..."

"Zim-"

Zim just stood there, waiting. Now was Dib's chance, he could catch Zim, he would be earths hero, no one would call him crazy any more...

"Well."

Dib stopped thinking, Zim was still there, waiting for Dib to go, and kill him.

"No.. Zim, it wouldn't feel right."

"What about me? Now what, i'll just go home, and hang myself or something."

"No your not Zim! Your going to live your life!"

"Your acting like you apologized, and I never, said you did. I'm not forgiving you."

And, Zim walked home, Dib followed, but as soon as Zim noticed, he had threatened to kill him, so Dib just walked back to skool...


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG im so sorry!i haven't updated in so long! And I feel super bad cause I leave it at a cliffhanger! Why am I so mean? WHY!**

**Chapter5-**

Dib sat in his desk, he would look at Zim's empty seat from time to time, wishing his old enemy was spouting nonsense words about how he was normal. He needed to help Zim, he really did, Zim had looked serous, he would do suicide, the old Zim, he was to proud to do something like that, but now...

"Ms. Bitters?"

"Yes Dib? Make it quick or I'll send you to the underground classroom!"

"Er, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Fine, its one less child to stink up the room with your child-stench."

As you can probably guess, Dib did not go to class, he left the skool entirely. As soon as he was off the skool grounds, he ran, he ran all the way to Zim's base. He was there in record time, but he didn't care, he just needed to stop Zim, he wasn't sure why but he felt bad, all this was his fault. So he knocked on the door, Gir opened the door, but he didn't bother getting in his dog suit, he looked like he could cry. Dib was scared, was Zim already dead?

"Gir? Is Zim here?"

"Ya... but mastah's acting funny, hes in his labs, but hes digging through stuff, he wont tell me, or computer what hes looking for, but he wont stop... He seems upset..."

"Can you take me to him?"

Gir simply nodded, and led Dib down the toilet,

'At least Zim's alive, I can still save him.'

As soon as they entered the lab, Dib saw Zim, he sat in front of a box, items laid across the floor.

Gir left, it seemed he didn't like seeing Zim like that, and it was hard to blame him.

"Zim?"

"Dib, hello."

He was relatively calm. It was unsettling, he had yelled at him just hours before, what was getting into him?

"Er, are you okay?"

"Wha- oh, I am."

"What are you looking for?"

"Why dose everyone want to know? A gun of some sort."

Dib took a step back.

"Why?"

"To shoot myself with."

"Zim! For the last time! Your going to live!"

"Give me a reason."

"Gir!"

"That reminds me, you can take care of him."

"No! I'm not! Because your not dying!"

"Yes Dib, I am. I'm not repeating what I told you earlier, but im pretty sure, you still remember it."

"I'm really sorry! Zim! Stop looking through that box!"

And Dib closed the lid, forcing Zim to jump back a bit, startled.

"Dib, leave me alone, you've caused enough pain, to much."

"and im willing to help you fix it!"

"If your going to be so persistent, than fine, ill give you one last chance Dib, blow it, and I wont hesitate to find a gun, I'll either shoot you, and then me, or jump off my roof."

"Zim! I'm just trying to help"

"Why! Why may I ask, would you, a human, that wants nothing more, thank to cut me open, help me?"

"Zim, I'm asking myself the same thing... All I can come up with, is, maybe its just the right thing to do."

"Then you can start now, answer my questions, and don't try hiding anything from me!"

"O.K. Zim, I wont."

"Then, I'll start with one of the first questions I asked you, why am I green?"

"Your Irkan, from the planet, Irk."

"And the thing on my back, computer says it comes off, but, what happens if it dose come off."

"Then, you have around ten minutes, before you die."

"And, how do I make calls?"

"I, I don't know Zim. But im sure your computer can help you."

"Maybe... Computer! Can you, make a call?"

"To whom?"

"The Tallests."


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG IM SO SORRY! I thought it was memorial day weekend... sorry for all those who thought I wouldn't update till memorial day in like, 6 months... it was labor day weekend how could I be so stupid! *hits head with Harry Potter* ow... using #7 wasn't a good idea... remind me to use the first one from now on... (if I didn't mention me going camping, its in my other stories...)**

**Just want to say, the next chapter will be up in an hour or so. Maybe two if my parents make me do random chores for no reason what so ever.**

**Thank you for reviewing! They fill me with so much joy and help me update faster!**

**Chapter 6-**

"ZIM! Why would you call your leaders! you heard your computer, they want you dead!"

"So, I still don't trust you, and if they are my planets leaders, there obligated to tell me the truth, and nothing else, unlike you."

"now is not the time to forgive, then get made at me right away! This is serous! What if they try and kill you or something!"

"Hey! There my leaders, they would have been overthrown if they were cruel and heartless like that."

"YOU HAVE AMNISIA! How do you know that!"

"I'm guessing."

"THATS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I'm not letting you die!"

"I don't care right now, go hide before I call them!"

"This is suicide!"

"I don't care!"

Dib just sighed, and walked into a closet, he opened it a bit so he could see, and Zim asked the computer to call. Soon, the Tallests were on the screen.

Red-What is it now Zim?

Purple-We were doing something important!

Zim- Er, well...

Red-Wait a minute, why arent you yelling?

Zim-Well, I, I have some questions...

Purple-Why?

Zim-s-sorry, its just, I, I don't remember anything...

Red-So, you don't know who we are?

Zim-No, not really.. I, think your my planets leaders...

Red-Your right about that. So, do you remember anything, at all.

Zim-I didn't at first...

Purple-is that why you haven't called us for, like, a week!

Zim-Yes...

Red-You can start, by adressing us, as 'my tallets'

Zim-Of Course! My tallests...

Purple-thats better!

Red-Now tell us what you do remember.

Zim-Uh, I learned about Gir, and computer, and Dib.

Purple-The big headed kid?

Zim-Well, his head is large... I also know that I'm not a human, and that I'm supposed to take over this planet, but computer told me you guys hate me and want me dead... its O.K. If you do, your my leaders so you must have a good reason...

Red-At least now we don't have to tell you that! But just so you know, you thought you were on a secret mission. Right Pur, it was hilarius!

Purple-Remember the bear suit?

Red-I nearly died laughing!

Zim-I have a bear suit?

Purple- Ya!

Zim-Thats, odd...

Red-Odd, but funny.

Zim- Im sure it was..

Purple-Hey Red, I like this NEW Zim better!

Red-So do I...

Zim-I'm still here...

Purple-So?

Red-Its just the way we are Zim, don't take offense.

Zim-Thanks! That makes me feel better!

Red-So, do you remember anything else?

Zim-Not really...

Red-Okay, the short, fast, and rushed version, is that your an Irkan from the planet Irk, you were really annoying and called us every other day-

Purple-Your WAY less annoying now though!

Red-Any way, every time you tried to take over the planet earth, or whatever, you were stopped by the Dib, thing. So, ya..

Zim-Why was I banished?

Red-Well, I dont want you to repeat it, so your not telling you!

Purple-Bye Zim! Please dont call us, in like, 4 minutes like you used to...

Then, the screen went blank, the images of the t=wo tall Irkans, disappearedd. And Zim looked at the screen, somewhat sad... He was pulled out of the trance, by a voice.

"Zim, I, I kinda told you so."

"Be quite..."

"Pouting isnt gonna make it better."

"I dont care Dib, I, I just dont care."

"Zim, im only trying to help!"

"Then stop."

"Zim! Dont go on another long rant bout how you blame me for your horrible life or whatever!"

"You addmitted it."

"Admitted what?"

"That I have a horrible life."

"No! Zim, just, that came out wrong! Just listen to me!"

"What! What is it now!"

"Im going to help, in any way I can, were going to fine out why you were banished."

"And how do you plan on doing that!"

"By coming with you, were going to go to Irk."


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! So happy! Or I will be when I get reviews...**

**Thank you myvampires24, Miko Hayashi, Invader NAV, Ga Hai, and Ivader Elze, if I forgot to mention you, I'm sorry, and if you tell me, I will add you next chapter.**

**Oh, and I'm making up my own reason to why he was banished.**

**Chapter 7-**

Zim's eyes seemed to widen, the red orbs seemed to be glowing, with hope?

"Why, why would you come with me, all the way out into the stars, just to help me find out why I was banished?"

"Like I said before, its the right thing to do."

"Your a strange being."

"I don't care, besides, I get that a lot."

"So, how do we get there?"

"We can use your ship."

"Um, COMPUTER?"

"Yes, you don't have to yell."

"Sorry... but, wheres my ship?"

"Upstairs, but it will take around 6 months to get to Irk."

"Well Dib, this is the part you chicken out and leave me to get lost in the voids of space."

"For the last time, your not dying."

"So, your still coming?"

"Yes."

Zim made a slight smile, showing his zipper-like teeth.

"then lets get going! Computer, can you come?"

"Um, I can download myself into the ship."

"Then do that! Gir?"

Gir then came out of trashcan, and his eyes glowed red, for about three seconds.

"YES MY LORD!"

"Pack some stuff, were going home!"

Gir than ran off, to gather stuff. Zim turned to face Dib, and stuck out his arm. Dib raised his, and shook it.

"Well, don't you need to tell your family that your leaving?"

"My dad wont care, but I guess we should bring Gaz..."

"Then go home! Bring her here! I promise I wont leave until you get back!"

"O.K. Zim, don't forget to pack food! I don't know whether Irkan food will end up killing me or something..."

"Just hurry!"

And for the first time in a week, Zim looked happy, really, truly happy. He seemed to have finally, forgiven Dib, or at least for the most part. Dib left, he had to go home after all. He whispered to himself-

"Don't worry Zim, I'm going to make sure we find the truth."

and other things like that the whole way.

"Gaz!"

"What is it Dib."

"Were going to Irk, pack some stuff!"

"Do I have to?"

"You get to miss skool, ride in an alien ship, and go to a hole other planet!"

"Fine, maybe they have alien video games..."

So, Dib packed, and so did Gaz, they didn't have much, just two mall suitcases, filled with a change of clothes, and Pjs. They made there way to Zim's house, and got in the ship, computer was the auto-pilot, and Gir sat in the back, next to Gaz, they played Go-Fish. Zim and Dib sat in the two captain chairs, and off they flew!


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I'm skipping the boring filler chapter. You don't need to know what they did on the trip, all they did was play cards.**

**I don't know the Irkan dollar sign, so for this fic, its $M$.**

**I'm calling the voot, a 'ship' in my story, cause Zim forgot what its called (duh).**

**Thank you mr. morph, please don't be too violent, I'm trying to keep this k+, and your scaring me. of course, I know I'm going to end up with T... oh well...**

**Chapter 8-**

**3 months later-**

They ran out of food. Of course, Dib TOLD Zim to pack food, too late for that now.

"Computer, wares the nearest place to get food."

"Foodcourtia. But I'm pretty sure your not allowed there any more."

"Why not?"

"Because, you were first banished to Foodcourtia, then you 'quit being banished'."

"How do you do that?"

"You were vary hard-headed."

"Well, I don't know why it would be so bad, I guess we can stop there."

"Fine."

A few minutes later, Dib decided, to go agents this notion.

"Zim, maybe we should wait for the next planet."

"No way Dib, computer told me I can survive for 6 months without food, I'm pretty sure you cant."

"But Zim!"

"I'll just wait in the ship. How bad can it be?"

"Um, maybe like the time that huge alien showed up at skool and then randomly took you away, dropped you, then came back, grabbed you again, said he was sorry, screamed, 'BACK INTO SPACE', or something like that..."

"Really?"

"Well, ya."

"Odd, did stuff like that always have to happen to me?"

"Apparently so."

"Oh. Well, still going."

"There really is no use in fighting with you is there?"

"Nope. Computer, redo coordinates to Foodcourtia."

Some beeping noises emitted from the screen, and the ship changed direction.

"So, we should be there in a few minutes, Zim, your an idiot."

"Well, your a sarcastic computer, so you must have meet that as a compliment."

"Your still hard-headed, aren't you?"

"I guess so."

"Whatever."

_So, off they went, the computer told the truth, and they were there before Gir could say, "are we there yet?"_

_Of course, Zim stayed in the ship like he promised, he gave Dib all the moneys he found in the ship, and he, Gaz, and Gir, went off to find a food place, they found one. Walked inside, ordered whatever Gir asked for... And then Gir, being the only one to know Irkan moneys, paid the man, alien, thing... They walk back to the Ship, but when they got there, Zim was gone. They looked every ware. But, after a few hours of searching, they still hadn't found him, so they loaded the ship with food, got in it, and flew off, they hopped to see him from the ship, but still no luck. Then, a floating poster, with different languages, caught Dib's eye, the English one said-_

_**Wanted:Zim**_

_**Race-Irkan**_

_**Escaped banishment**_

_**Reward-10,000,000 $M$**_

_**Preferably Alive**_

_**Report to Sizz-Lor**_

_Underneath, was a picture of Zim's, mugshots!_

_"Gaz, I think I know ware Zim is..."_

_"Then go get him."_

_"I, don't think we can."_

_**Zim-**_

_Zim was locked in a cage, he was barely able to fit in it, he scrunched himself down lower, trying to make breathing room. He was on a ship, with two other aliens. They were Irkans, one was a female with purple eyes, and the other was an aggressive looking male with red eyes, they were a pale green_

_"What is the meaning of this! Let me go! I havn't done anything!"_

_"Of course you have Zim, why else would there be a bounty on your head?"_

_"I, I don't know..."_

_It finally dawned on Zim, he had no idea why he was here, he couldn't remember anything, why would he remember doing some sort of crime?"_

_"Er, could you tell me what I did?"_

_"Shouldn't you know? You escaped banishment!"_

_"Why was I banished?"_

_"No one dares speak it."_

_Great, he probably knew, and wouldn't tell Zim, of all the Irkans to catch him, they followed the rules..._

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_"To Sizz-Lor."_

_The name brought back memories, Zim could remember him I a odd uniform, getting yelld at by other __aliens, cleaning up tables and toilets, and the guy in charge of it all. He whispered, only loud enough for him to hear._

_"... No...Not, him...Not Sizz-Lor..."_


End file.
